The present invention is directed to actuators for valves and dampers, such as for attaching a valve actuator to the home main water valve. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods and structures for attaching an actuator which supports the weight and moments of the actuator.
Actuators have long been used in HVAC systems to control valves and dampers. The actuator typically includes an electric motor geared to provide the torque to turn the valve stem or damper handle. An HVAC control system often provides an electrical signal to determine when and how far the actuator should open or close the attached valve or damper. More recently, the actuator may include a wireless receiver to receive a wireless signal indicating when and how far the actuator should open or close the attached valve or damper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,172, incorporated by reference herein, discloses an actuator which is controlled by a wireless signal.
Many different mounting structures have been used for mounting the actuator to its associated valve or damper. Often the valve or damper is positioned in the building next to a wall, ceiling, floor or other structure which obstructs open access to the valve or damper. Not only must the actuator fit within the space around the valve or damper, but the mounting structure must also permit the same. Because the structures around the valve or damper change from installation to installation, it is beneficial for the mounting structure for the actuator to mount directly to the valve or damper, and not to any wall or other building structure.
However, this means that the mounting forces will be borne by the valve or damper. The mounting structure should attempt to keep the mounting force, and the forces transferred to the valve or damper upon movement, to a minimum. Within the limited space and mounting force considerations, the mounting system should be user friendly and permit speedy assembly and replacement of the actuator. However, many prior art actuator mounting structures do not adequately consider the limited space next to the valve or damper to accomplish as quick of a connection or disconnection as desirable.